At present, a picture may be used to carry information (such as, an advertisement, promotion). Information carried by a picture may be displayed for a user of a terminal device, by displaying the picture on the terminal device. Specifically, a terminal device obtains a picture to be displayed from a server, and displays the picture for the user of the terminal device.